What Now?
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: -One Shot-What I think happened when Nicko stayed behind for Snorri. Some fluff but I couldnt leave it out ; , R&R guys because its my first SH fic xoxo


**Hiya, first off, i love the Septimus Heap series, just finishing off Queste now but anyway, this is my first SH Fic, It's basically what I think happened between Nicko and Snorri when Nicko stayed behind for Snorri, because I love this pairing and i hate not knowing things, i usually make up my own *^^*. Set at the end of Physik hope you like it guys, R&R! WARNING: Fluff ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Septimus Heap; otherwise I'd know what will happen in the end. My idea though *^^* **

**Snorri's POV:**

"_**I can't believe I ran off like that, know I'm lost in a time that is not my own and I know nobody that can help me. They probley already left. I didn't even find Ullr, God I'm so stupid" thought Snorri as she leaned against a dead end wall in the labyrinth. She felt sad that she couldnt tell her mother she was sorry for walking out without a word and she felt sad she'd never see the ghost of her father. As she slid down the wall, putting her head in her hands and thinking of all the things she would never get to do; Her mother had been right about two things,**_

_**She was too young to go out on her own and**_

_**She should never chase a boy into a mirror that goes 500 years back in time.**_

Nicko's POV:

Nicko was wondering around randomly, seeing numerous dead ends but not what he was searching for...Snorri. Nicko had no idea why he would give up the chance to go home, to stay and find Snorri. He thought it could be the fact he was trying to be a nice person or something but that didn't feel right, it had to be more than that and he knew it was. Abruptly he stopped dead. "I've fallen for her haven't I?" he asked himself, shaking his head slightly, what a time for him to have fallen for Snorri, but he had made his choice and he didn't regret it. If he went back he wouldn't have been happy...not without Snorri. As Nicko turned the nearest corner, he saw another dead end and was about to turn back out, when he saw a figure hunched down, head resting on their knees. He let out a sign of relief "She's ok" He thought and began to walk over to her.

_**Snorri's POV**__**:**_

_**Snorri still sitting down on the ground was fighting the urge not to cry, when she heard her name be called. She looked up to see Nicko, kneeling down to her height looking at her. "He came back...Why?" she thought absentmindedly. Unknown to herself, she was so relived not to be on her own anymore that she felt a tear slide down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of Nicko but she trusted him more than anyone, all the same though, she wanted to be strong. But when she went to wipe it away, Nicko took her hand in his and used his free hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. Snorri was too shocked to blush. When his hand stayed cupping her face, she didn't feel embarrassed but secure and safe and it was a lovely feeling to have when she had been sitting there well over 30 minutes, feeling utterly depressed. Nicko just looked Snorri in the eye and she returned the gaze. Snorri felt like she should say something but...what could she say? Just then Nicko leaned closer to her, his face inches from her's, so close she could feel his breath on her face.**_

"_**Snorri...you came here because of me, I promise you I'll bring you back" He said seriously, looking at her.**_

"_**Nicko-"**_

"_**No Snorri, I mean it" He said sternly, and leaned back, it was the first time Snorri had seen Nicko look so...serious and determined. He stood up and looked down on her; extending his hand he gave her a warm smile, **_

"_**Well come on then, we won't get back home by just sitting here" Snorri smiled back at him and took his hand, it was warm and strong.**_

"_**Okay Nicko, let's go"**_

Nicko's POV:

With Snorri's hand in his own, Nicko lead the way back to the centre of the Labyrinth, where he had last saw his younger sister and brother go through the Gates of Time, without him. "Maybe", he thought, "maybe there might be a chance" but he knew it was very slim; then again, luck could be in his favour. He felt more confident when Snorri was with him, plus he didn't want to let her down. When they reached the centre of the maze however, all they saw was Marcellus Pye sitting on a chair looking pale and worse for wear. Behind him was a big pile of black goo. Nicko didn't want to know. But remembering he tried to kill this man a couple of hours ago, he decided to be as civil as possible.

"Excuse me...?" He waited nervously for his response; this man could be there last chance of going home.

"Ah, thy young boy who tried to kill thee, Prithee, has thee come to finish thou off?!" Marcellus looked stern and angry. Nicko's first response would have been "What???" but thinking better off it and taking the words "Kill" and 'Finish off" pieced together his own version.

"Eh...no, i didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought you were trying to hurt my sister and brother, the apprentice, Septimus, he is my brother, I came back to get him but I just screwed things up...again! God i can't do anything right" He finished off angrily, he always messed things up for him. Marcellus on the other was staring curiously at Nicko. How different this boy seemed under the surface and having spent 6 months of Septimus's weird language, tried to answer Nicko in his own language.

"You are very brave to have come back for your brother, i hold you in very high esteem but unfortunately, the window has closed, the time has gone-" He motioned behind him at the puddle of Black goo on the floor "That I'm afraid, is the mirror of time, destroyed, I am very sorry for your loss.. but if you need anywhere to sleep, my house is welcome" Said Marcellus with a sympathetic smile because he knew all the accommodation in the world would not make up for one's lose of self. Nicko had spaced out looking at the pile of black goo on the floor his only way of going home, was the mirror, and now it was the pile of freaking black goo on the floor. Pinching the inside of his hand was the only thing stopping him from crying out loud.

_**Snorri's POV:**_

_**Snorri stood as motionless as a statue while Nicko and Marcellus talked. How were they going to go home, where was the mirror? When Marcellus explained that the time had gone and the mirror had melted into a pile of black goo, Snorri stayed emotionless, she couldnt cry, all hope was lost but she couldnt cry. The only thing stopping her was Nicko, the expression on his face nearly broke her heart she had always been so use to covering up her emotions it was easy not to react. But the reason she trusted and liked Nicko so much was because he was an open book, easy to read, he could never tell a lie. His expression, was a mix of despair and sorrow, she wanted to do something...anything! to make him feel better. She was considering hugging him when Marcellus spoke,**_

"_**You would like a place to stay, food, and shelter" He asked slowly, Snorri felt he was trying to be nice and since Nicko was in no fit state to talk, Snorri did the talking,**_

"_**Yes, that would be very kind, thank you" She nodded her head slightly, Marcellus returned the gesture.**_

"_**Prithee, may I ask your names"**_

"_**Eh, I'm Snorri and that's Nicko-"she gestured towards Nicko, who still looked dazed "Sorry, Mr. Pye but do you mind if Nicko and me go out for fresh air?" Marcellus looked back towards Nicko before answering,**_

"_**Yes...I think that would be best" He pointed in the direction of the River. Snorri linked arms with Nicko and walked them both to the river. Snorri let go off Nicko who seemed to be recovering, his face was getting colour again, and he seemed more at ease in the open air (like herself) than stuck underground. Snorri walked over to the river and took off her trader's band on her hand and looked at it. She wouldn't be needing it but tucked it into her pocket when she wasn't totally depressed just looking at it. She knelt down and took up a handful of water and splashed her face with water. It sorted her head out but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She looked back at Nicko who was sitting under the oak tree leaning against the trunk looking in the opposite direction of Snorri, enabling her from seeing his face. She stood up and walked over to the tree and sat down beside Nicko, leaning against the trunk also.**_

_**Nicko looked at her briefly then looked away, before settling back on her. Snorri however had closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep. The day had worn her out and she felt incredibly drowsy. Nicko put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close towards his chest, putting his other arm around her protectively. Snorri was to tired and comfortable to move, she just snuggled deeper into him. Nicko let his head rest on Snorri's but before she went to sleep Snorri had to ask him something,**_

"_**Nicko?" She loved saying his name. **_

"_**Yeah?" He said softly, enjoying the only bit of happiness he had left in this stupid time.**_

"_**Why did you come back for me?" She asked sleepily. **_

_**Nicko smiled slightly, kissing the top of her head, before whispering into her hair,  
"Because I couldnt leave you behind"**_

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Everybody, AHHHHHHHHHH! That has to be the fluffiest thing I have ever written and that's saying something. But i couldnt resist because there like the cutest couple. Not very in character but I did my best, also, sorry if there's loads of mistakes, my computer is having one of its 'moments'. Anyway hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think *^^* xoxo**


End file.
